Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol
is the thirty-fifth episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the debut of Don Armage's true form in the present day, the Eridanus Kyutama and the final appearance of Akyanba, who will later return as Akyachuuga 7 episodes later. Synopsis Champ has finally returned and the 12 Kyurangers are once again all together in the present. Their target now is the Jark Matter homeworld: Planet Southern Cross of the Crux System. The time of the final battle is fast approaching… Meanwhile, during their journey towards the Crux System, the Kyurangers were watching live videos of Hoshi Minato, a popular space artist, and felt unsure about his remarks. “Yay! Why don’t you release your emotions?” These were the same words that Akyanba used to seduce Naga. There is speculation that Hoshi Minato might have some sort of connection to Jark Matter. However, Hammie doesn’t believe he is a bad person. Hoshi Minato announces that he is forming an idol group known as “Triple Q,” surrounding Hammie! The Kyurangers are planning to use Hammie to secretly infiltrate the auditions, but nothing could have prepared them for what they discovered next… Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Manager (Akyanba Disguise): *Announcer: *Child: , , , , , , , , Suit Actors *Shishi Red/Shishi Red Orion: /Takumi Kizu *Garu: *Balance, Tenbin Gold: *Champ, Kyutama Gattai Orion Battler: *Hebitsukai Silver, Hebitsukai Metal, Kyutama Gattai Gigant Houou: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283, Washi Pink: *Kajiki Yellow: *Shou Ronpo: *Houou Soldier: *Don Armage: *Akyanba: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Saiko, Saiko (Battle Orion Ship) *Sasori Orange - N/A *Ookami Blue - N/A *Tenbin Gold - Tenbin (All-Star Impact), Tenbin (All-Star Crash) *Oushi Black - N/A *Hebitsukai Silver/Metal - Dark, Dark (? Crush), Dark (Metal Ophiuchus Impact) *Chameleon Green - Eridanus, Chameleon (All-Star Impact), Chameleon (All-Star Crash) *Washi Pink - Washi (All-Star Impact), Washi (All-Star Crash) *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (All-Star Impact), Kajiki (All-Star Crash) *Ryu Commander - N/A *Koguma Skyblue - N/A *Houou Soldier - Houou (Houou Voyager) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 8, . *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Naga Ray **'Right': Hammie *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Lapis Lazuli **'Color': Blue *'Kyulette Team:' N/A *Stinger, Garu, Champ, Shou, and Kotaro don't appear transformed in this episode. *Orion Battler is added in the opening. *This episode features Hoshi Minato's first appearance since episode 14. *Arisa Komiya (Akyanba) and Hiroya Matsumoto (Hoshi Minato) were castmastes together in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship, Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears, Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol and Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld. Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 宇宙No.1アイドルの秘密 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 宇宙No.1アイドルの秘密